Current design trends for electronic devices such as tablet computers, display devices, or mobile phones include designs having an increase in power, a decrease in size (e.g., height, length, and/or width), and an increase in speed. As the size of the electronic device is reduced, certain internal device components may be positioned closer together. This provides for challenges in manufacturing design.
Further, as microprocessors become lighter, smaller, and more powerful, they also generate more heat in a smaller space, making thermal management a greater concern than before.
The purpose of thermal management is to maintain the temperature of a device within a moderate range and protect internal device components (e.g., a battery) from operational stress such as heat, shock, vibration, or other physical damage. Failure of the battery may cause the device to become inoperable or expose the user to a safety hazard such as electrolyte leakage, explosion, fire, or other physical harm.